1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vessel propulsion systems and, more specifically, to a Forward Facing Rowing Apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional human-powered rowing of boats places the operator facing away from the direction of travel and require that the operator continually turn to look or use mirrors to see where they are going. Failure to continually do so can cause collisions or boat groundings. While using a paddle to propel the boar allows the operator to face in the direction of travel it also requires more effort because there is no mechanical advantage from a boat-mounted fulcrum is available. Paddling also allows just one paddle blade to be in the water at a time (this limits the force per stroke available to propel the boat).
Documented examples of forward facing rowing apparatuses date back to the beginning years of the U.S. Patent Office. They generally fall into three categories: those reversing the direction of conventional oars, those using forward-activated sweep oars and those that use the user's legs to assist in the stroking. The following U.S. patents are those considered to be the most relevant to the patentability of Applicant's design. Rantilla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,859 does have a near-central pivot point in the vessel (within the field of vision) and spring-biased lifting elements, however, it does not suggest a mounting point at the hull bottom, nor does it suggest curved oar members to increase user leverage. Beckers, U.S. Pat. No. 287,088 also suggests spring-lifted oars at two pivot points. like Rantilla does not suggest the hull-bottom mounting location, nor the arcuate oar members.
C. H. Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,004 does not suggest hull-bottom mounting location, arcuate oar members, or even the upwardly—biasing springs.
Jewett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,095 does disclose arched oars, but does not suggest a single mounting/pivot point located at the bottom of the hull.
Finally, H. A. Jewett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,490 discloses a forward-facing rowing mechanism that is quite complex, to the point where it is difficult to discern how the mechanism operates.
What is needed, then, is a mechanically simple, lightweight and durable rowing apparatus that incorporates a single, centralized pivot point located at the hull bottom, and spring-lifted arcuate oar members that permits the operator to face towards the bow of the vessel while rowing.